Something Blue
by KateJAzee
Summary: "¿Como un color puede dividirse en tantos tonos y características?" La historia de lo que opina Kise sobre esta teoría, por propias experiencias con el color... Kisematsu como principal y mención Aokise/Kisekuro
1. ¿Been Sick?

Kise sabía que algo estaba mal en el momento en el que entro al gimnasio, giro temiendo un golpe, que nunca llego, se acercó a sus sempais, le sorprendió no ver a su favorito, así que opto por preguntar...

-¿Donde esta Kasamatsu-sempai?-Los otros le miraron un momento sumiéndose de hombros

-tampoco entro a clases...-fue el comentario del numero 5 de Kaijo

La preocupación invadió al ex miembro de la Kiseki no Sedai

- Tranquilos chicos, él estará bien, a Yukio Kasamatsu no lo puede derribar ningún problema...-La voz del entrenador tranquilizo a los chicos que comenzaron su entrenamiento

"¿Es verdad aquello?"

Cuando el entrenamiento hubo terminado, Kise tomo su teléfono buscando en sus contactos a el capitán de Kaijo, le encontró rápidamente "Kasamatsu-sempai" llamo, nadie contesto, volvió a intentarlo 6 veces y en su séptima, se desesperó, y noto que caminaba rumbo a la casa del más bajo, llego a la pequeña casa, entro por el portón y toco el timbre. Nada, volvió a intentar y de nuevo nada, fue cuando escucho ladrar a un perro del otro lado de la puerta, sabia de quien se trataba

-Hola Dorian!- saludo el de ojos dorados, mientras el perro al otro lado de la puerta ladro en respuesta-Esta sempai?- pronuncio como si el can fuese a contestar

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver al capitán de Kaijo, que vestía un pantalón gris y una playera de tirantes, que dejaba ver lo bien marcado de sus brazos y la estrechez de su cintura, pero dejando de lado eso, lo que llego a Kise, fue su cara, su ceño no estaba tan marcado como de costumbre, ojeras, cansancio la respiración acelerada y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, que provoco el del otro, pero sobre eso una gran preocupación

Sempai!-Saludo en voz alta el mas alto

No grites bakka, estoy frente a ti-Su voz sonaba más cansada de como el chico lucia, Kise preocupo el rostro, preguntándole la razón de su ausencia, a lo que el mayor solo le miro con una casa de obviedad, por lo que quise analizo un poco

¿SEMPAI ESTA ENFERMO?-

Y el premio es para el rubio cabeza hueca...-Dorian ladro por la broma y entro a la casa

Kasamatsu le ofreció entrar al chico amarillo, le siguió, Ryota conocía esa casa casi tanto como la propia, la sala, de paredes crema y muebles color chocolate, una sala capuchino, después casi a un lado, la escalera que conducía a las habitaciones y un baño, pintada en su mayoría de blanco y lo demás era el inicio de un collage que las dos personas que Vivian en ella comenzarían pronto, debajo de estas un pequeño closet, después el comedor con paredes verdes y de muebles café de nuevo y más allá la puerta a la cocina y el patio

-Los sempais me dieron su tarea- anuncio mientras sacaba algunos cuadernos y los ponía en la mesa centro de la sala

El pelinegro azuloso se sentó de golpe, y el majestuoso gran danés casi sobre él, recostándose encima, Kise se sentó igual en el frente de su superior

-¿Fue con un doctor?-cuestiono ansioso

-No- fue la rotunda e inmediata respuesta del de ojos zafiro

El silencio se hizo presente

-¿quieres algo de tomar?

-no, está bien Sempai, además se ve muy cansado... ¿cómo se siente?-la pregunta salió muy naturalmente de los labios del modelo

El otro dudo, mirándole, después se perdió en el pelaje del canino comenzando a acariciarlo lentamente

-desde ayer me sentía algo mal, pero no dije nada, creí que se pasaría, pero, hoy en la mañana sentía mi cuerpo muy pesado, cuando me hube despertado eran las 9 y aun que intente irme, me caí en la entrada, tome mi temperatura...y adivina...

-¿fiebre?

-2do premio para el pikachu!

-jajá, creo que hasta humor le trajo la enfermedad- tapo su cara un poco por la risa

-puede que si- una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios

Se quedaron ahí platicando un rato, miraron una película, Kise se ofreció a preparan comida, suponía que el otro no había comido nada, así que busco entre los muchos libros que tenía en el librero alguna receta y comenzó su sopa de papa, en la cocina Kise adoraba admirar las paredes, que mareaban, con manchas rojas, azules, amarillas, moradas, rosas feúchas, en forma de celular le había dicho su sempai, era el trabajo de una artista, sonrió solo en pensarlo.

Gracias por leer

Se reciben criticas (:


	2. ¿Been in the blue ocean?

**Aun sin comentarios, me decidi a continuarlo, no importa!**

**KnB no me pertenece…**

**Enjoy**

¿Sempai donde tiene encendedores?-

silencio, uno que preocupo al más alto, que salió disparado en busca de su Sempai, que estaba tumbado en la sala con sus ojos cerrados y la cabeza doblada hacia la derecha, con la respiración ya más tranquila, Kise sonrió, no todos los días podía ver a su Sempai así de vulnerable, se acercó a moverle un poco, se lastimaría si lo dejaba así, batallo un poco pero por fin pudo acomodar a su Sempai de tal manera que le pudo levantar, sin evitar sonrojarse por lo que estaba haciendo, entonces sintió como el de baja estatura se movía un poco

-nos caeremos Sempai...

el otro no contesto, Kise subió un poco las escaleras, con sumo cuidado, el perro le mostraba por donde subir, Kise levanto un poco a su Sempai por la cadera por simple reflejo, Kasamatsu no pudo evitar rodear el cuello de Kise, quien al contacto casi lo suelta, pero logro contenerse, subiendo y siguiendo a el perro hasta una habitación de puerta azul que ponía "Yukio" en color verde fosforescente, kise abrió la puerta, Habitación Azul, cama verde, y una pared llena de posters, notas y más cosas, Kise noto que la pared estaba forrada por aserrín para poder poner notas y esas cosas con tachuelas, una acústica sobre su triple y un bajo azul cerca de la cama, un escritorio, con una laptop, un closet color blanco, un clima, y varios cuadros en blanco. Kise recostó a su Sempai en su cama, peo, no conto con que el otro no le soltaría

-Sempai...regréseme mi cuello

-no quiero...

Kise esperaba todo, menos una respuesta, miro a su Sempai que seguía con los ojos cerrados, y poco a poco le soltó quedando dormido en su cama, Kise le cobijo y dejo la puerta abierta por si se ofrecía algo, el gran danés le siguió a bajo donde estuvo preparando la sopa y algo de té

-Listo!

Subió con una charola, con comida, para él y su Sempai, se sentía algo inquieto y feliz, cuando entro dejo las cosas en el buro y acerco la silla del escritorio para él, miro a su Sempai que dormía tranquilamente, el morbo le gano y saco su teléfono tomándole una foto

-Kise?

Guardo casi inmediatamente su teléfono hasta Aomine se sorprendería de esa velocidad

-Pasa algo Sempai? hice sopa

- ah...gracias. Y no pasa nada

Comieron en silencio, Kise miro al otro y pudo notar como el carmín de sus mejillas se marcaba más

-Sempai donde tiene el termómetro?

- no me acuerdo...

Kise se giró intentando encontrarlo en la habitación, pero nada

-Dorian!

El perro acudió al llamado de su dueño

-termómetro...

El perro se fue corriendo, cuando volvió traía una caja con el aparato, Kasamatsu le acaricio la cabeza y tomo el aparato, sacándolo con suma lentitud, Kise tomo la caja, haciéndolo el ahora, cuando lo saco se lo dio a su Sempai que lo coloco bajo su axila

-ahora a esperar

Tras el comentario del #7 el capitán solo asintió, esperando hasta que el aparato sonó, dándoselo a Kise, Kise le miro y abrió sus ojos 39°

-Sempai usted está muy caliente...

Su mente le jugo chueco cuando dijo eso, miro a Kasamatsu que le veía con flojera, y siguieron comiendo

-tengo frio...

Kise le miro algo preocupado

-será mejor que descanse...

-tengo frio...

-Sempai lo escuche la primera vez...

Kasamatsu le miro, Kise se perdió en sus ojos, que se habían tornado llorosos y sus mejillas carmín, Kise no podían con esa imagen y giro su cara

-¿Kise?

-no haga eso...

-qué cosa?

Kise se levantó dispuesto a llevarse los platos, cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba de su polera

-no me dejes solo...

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, sabía que las personas con fiebre tendían a actuar extraño, pero era difícil escuchar eso de su Sempai

-no te vayas...-

-solo dejare los platos Sempai...

-déjalos aquí...después los bajamos...quédate conmigo...

-Sempai no sabe que dice

-tengo frio

-lo sé, pero no sé qué podría yo...

-caliéntame...

Ese tono, esas palabras, Kise le miro, el otro había bajado la cabeza, Kise se acercó sentándose en la cama, su capitán le miro, y pequeñas lagrimitas salían de esos ojos, Kise estuvo a punto de llorar también, no le gustaba lo que veía

-no quiero estar solo...no es divertido...

-estoy aquí Sempai...tranquilo

-Quédate conmigo...

-tranquilo, lo hare Sempai

-Kise...

-dime?

Kise no vio venir eso, su Sempai se había acercado a el dándole un beso, uno de verdad, Kise recordaba sin duda los besos de Aomine Daiki, fuertes, duros demandantes, estos eran tiernos, dulces y tranquilos, Kise respondió sintió las manos de su Sempai por su cuello y el solo se recostó sobre el acostándolo por completo en la cama, Kise se acomodó sobre el acercando su mano al bien formado abdomen de su Sempai colándose en su polera, el aire hizo falta se separaron un poco para comenzar de nuevo, aun tranquilos, pero apasionados, Kasamatsu se levantó un poco para probar mas el sabor a frutas de Kise, le abrazo más mientras el otro se dedicaba a tocarle, cada rincón posible de su cuerpo

al cabo de unos minutos ambos estaban sobre la cama, desnudos Kise recorría ese pequeño pero fornido cuerpo mientras el otro le abrazaba con sus piernas y sentía como los movimientos del menor le volvían loco, era muy caliente, incluso más que su actual temperatura, Kise siguió su movimiento de caderas entrando y saliendo de su capitán despacio, noto desde el principio que acababa de quitarle ese algo tan preciado que nunca volvería a tener, pero que él ya no tenía gracias a otra persona de el mismo color...azul

No pudo evitar comparar aquel azul Rey contra este Azul Océano, Daiki era un azul fuerte, uno dominante, que solo por el rojo o por el guinda seria dominado, un azul malicioso, y Yukio era un azul más vivo, de una manera más tranquilo, seguro, fuerte pero dulce, tierno, algo que estaba muy bien con el Amarillo brilloso, que era él, sonrió al pensar en eso, sintió el clímax venir y dejo su semilla dentro de su Sempai, se sintió culpable por abusar así de la condición de su superior y peor aún, pensar por un momento en su ex amante, pero sabía que amaba a el tipo debajo de él, le miro, Kasamatsu sonrió un poco

-te amo...

Esas palabras, el tono, la mirada, la sonrisa, todo, era perfecto

-yo a ti...Kasamatsu

El otro cerró los ojos, quedando profundamente dormido

Gracias por leer

Esperare comentarios…o tal vez no…

Se aceptan criticas


	3. ¿Been Thinking in the sky?

**Gracias por comentarios y bueno, solo queda decir que:**

**KbB no me pertenece…que lastima**

**Enjoy!**

La tarde anunciaba su final con el color naranjo en su cielo, Kise observaba desde la pequeña terraza de la habitación del que aun dormía, no hace mucho tomo su temperatura, la cual había bajado, pero aún estaba sobre los 36°, el solo vestía un pantalón dejo salir un largo suspiro, y miro la ida del sol, pensando un poco, sobre todo lo que pasaba en ese momento para el

"-_Kurokocchi es el cielo, si, es el cielo- fue lo que dije esa vez, el solo me miro con su monótona cara_

_-¿Que cielo Kise-kun?-_

_-El que está ahí- señale arriba donde las nubes tapaban un poco de ese celeste- siempre está ahí-_

_-no, en realidad el cielo cambia de colores todo el tiempo Ryota- escuche a mi capitán hablar a mi lado izquierda- ya sabes, cambia de tonos, por la mañana es un color celeste claro, como Tetsuya, por la tarde es un color océano, que podría confundirse con el mismo, durante las tormentas es un azul más oscuro, y por las noches es un azul casi negro- nunca entendí como las cosas salidas de su boca tenían tanto sentido_

_-no olvides el atardecer, es color rojo o naranja- dije divertido_

_-bueno, sí, pero tú no gustas del cielo del atardecer, o ¿si Ryota?- _

_Solo sonreí sin entender eso"_

-¿Cómo pudo siempre saber todo, sobre todo?- pregunto al viento, aunque en realidad miraba el rojo en el horizonte, sonrió nostálgico- Es tarde, ¿pero el final siempre es la noche no? Un azul oscuro…-

-Depende-el Rubio se asustó al escuchar otra voz tras él, se giró y miro a su Sempai, que traía su playera de botones blanca, la cual le quedaba grande hasta los muslos, solo tapando suficiente

-¿Depende de qué?-Pregunto con una sonrisa más grande, mirando a su Sempai

-Sonara algo feo, pero el final será cuando cierres los ojos y no vuelvas a ver el celeste del día siguiente- Kasamatsu fijo su mirada en el atardecer, se sentó a un lado de Kise, ambos cabían en la terraza, era pequeña y rejada, con alguna que otra maseta

-comprendo…no es triste, de hecho me hace más feliz-

-no dije que fuese triste, dije que sería feo- El de cabello azabache le miro con cara de pocos amigos

-jajá, gomene Sempai-

-me quitaste mi virginidad carbón, si deberías disculparte-

-¿se arrepiente Sempai?-

-me arrepiento de haber estado tan mal, pero no de haberlo hecho-confeso el número 4, el más alto se sorprendió pero una felicidad le invadió, haciéndole soltar unas lágrimas- ¿Por qué lloras?-

-porque usted me hace muy feliz- dijo secando sus pequeñas gotas saladas-Sempai, sea mi novio-

-Won, después de tener sexo contigo no esperaba eso- su tono sarcástico hizo a Kise hacer un puchero- es broma-

-lo sé- confeso sonriendo- Sempai usted aún tiene fiebre-

-bueno, pero me bajaste una cantidad ¿no?-

-sí, algo, debería comer un poco-

-no tengo hambre Pikachu- se burlo

-¡Jo! Si así vamos a jugar le diré Scuartel- acuso

-no, no, no, Aomine es Scuartel- dijo sabiamente Kasamatsu- tu eres pikachu, el chico de lentes es Bulbasur y Kagami es Charmander…-

-Creo que usted tiene un problema con Pokemon Sempai-

-no lo tengo, es solo que me pareció una manera de identificarlos con Kobori-

-si usted dice -Kise se acercó-¿Puedo abrazarlo?-

-¿Me pediste antes permiso para violarme?-pregunto, El rubio rio y se acercó a abrazarle- ¿Dije que sí?-

-ya no pedí permiso, solo lo hice- dijo malicioso

-Bueno, pero entremos, hace frio, y me quiero cambiar- Entraron, Kasamatsu le dio a Kise su playera, mientras él se ponía ropa propia, el de ojos dorados se giró avergonzado esperando al otro- Listo, ven- él solo siguió al de ojos más grandes y ambos se recostaron en la cama, se dedicó a abrazar al mayor por la cintura.

-¿nos imaginó así alguna vez?- pregunto el ace de Kaijo

-te mentiría si te digo que no-

-Yo no, y lo tengo que confesar, nunca pensé que usted me diría que sí-

-una persona me dijo una vez, que si no tratas, nunca sabrás, y agradezco que hayas decidido tratar- cerro sus ojos mientras se dejaba abrazar por el más alto

"_-¿Cuál es tu momento favorito del día Kise?- escuche como me preguntaba Aomine mientras abrazaba mi cintura_

_-Cuando estoy contigo-_

_-eso es temporal, me refiero, a qué momento, no sé, el mío es el atardecer, entre la tarde y la noche, el momento perfecto para sentir el aire de la noche que aún no llega y para jugar Barquet un rato-_

_-supongo que la tarde tal vez, porque me gusta como brilla el sol –_

_-pero hace calor-_

_-¡bueno! A mí no me gusta el atardecer-_

_-¿y dicen que el raro soy yo?- esa sonrisa, por la que aun mataría, pero por distintas razones ahora._

_-sí, eres tú-_

_-bueno, sea cual sea el cielo que más te guste, el Azul y el Amarrillo siempre están en el cielo- _

_Aominecchi y Akashicchi siempre tienen razón, o bueno, más el segundo que el primero, eso creo yo"_

-Sempai, me tengo que ir mi mamá me matara- se levantó, viendo que el otro dormía, o eso pensaba

-¿pasas por mí mañana para ir juntos a la escuela?-

-no, porque es sábado-

-pasa por mí mañana-

Esas palabras solo podían significar una cosa para el modelo, y eso era

CITA


	4. ¿Been in the paint?

**Hola, por fin después de mis mini vacaciones, les dejo la conti, quería subirla para el 29 /07 por el cumpleaños de Kasamatsu, pero bueno, por lo que fue, no se pudo, espero que les guste**

**Kuroko No Basuke No me pertenecen**

Sábado por la mañana, casi tarde, Kise se levantó corriendo siquiera desayuno por andar con prisas, solo escucho los gritos de su hermosa madre que le decía que llegara antes del toque de queda

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, y siguió corriendo, freno en seco al ver esa cabellera color morado que conocía

-Muramasakibaracchi!- Grito como un saludo, se acercó a ver más de cerca al grande, entonces pudo apreciar a el de cabellos rojos a su lado que le miraba solo con la vista, sin girar su cabeza

-Ryota- la voz de Akashi Seijuro solía ser tétrica, pero esta vez sonó de ultra tumba- Si seguías corriendo seguro te caerías en la siguiente cuadra ¿sabes?-

-Lo siento Akashicchi, pero tengo prisa-

-Kicchin ira a ver el océano ¿verdad?-lo último se lo pregunto al más bajo presente, Kise miro a de ojos bicolores que le seguía mirando rotundamente

-Preguntémosle a él- se giró por fin a el rubio y sonrió- ¿Iras a ver el Océano?-

-no comprendo- Kise se puso un poco más serio, la actitud de Akashi estaba intimidándole

-Es tu azul favorito, por ahora, ¿no?- le cuestiono

-si te refieres a Kasamatsu-Sempai, si, es mi azul favorito- dijo sonriente

-¿no era el azul rey tu azul favorito Kichin?-pregunto el grandote

-eso fue hace 2 años, y el año pasado, además de hasta donde recuerdo, también lo fue el celeste, no dejes de avisarme cuando el turquesa llegue- el tono de burla de Akashi se hizo sonar y siguió caminando

-AKASHICCHIN!-

-Dime Ryota-

-No me gusta el Azul Océano-

-Lo sé, lo amas- Akashi le miro y sonrió delicadamente- adiós-

Solo pudo observar como los dos se iban de ahí y pensaba en las palabras dichas por su ex capitán, no tomo más importancia y se fue con su Sempai. Cuando estuvo frente a la casa toco el timbre, espero un momento

-¿Quién?- pregunto una voz femenina en un tono cantarín

-Soy yo Rapuncel, deja caer tu cabello- Bromeo Kise junto con la persona que abrió la puerta rebelando su figura, levemente más alta que el otro que habitaba ahí, cabello azabache y ojos grises, pero no como los de su Sempai-Buenos días Kasamatsu-san- saludo a su nueva suegra

-Pasa, vamos- Kise siguió a la más baja dentro de la casa, la cual estaba tapizada de periódico y todos los muebles cubiertos de plástico- Yukio está en la cocina, lo puse a hacerme panqueques, si quieres ve-

-¿Sempai cocinando?-

-Lo sé es para fotografiar ¿verdad? La mujer se subió en una escalera para pintar el techo

-¿Qué pintara?-pregunto curioso, esa mujer estaba loca

-Yu-chan quería que hiciera el cielo, pero no es mi estilo, así que solo hare muchos colores en figuras gay-

-jajá, bien, iré con Sempai-

Se fue, entro a la cocina donde en efecto el otro estaba preparando la mescla para hacer panqueques, cuando Kise toco la puerta él le miro

-Buenas casi tardes- se burló por la hora el otro

-Lo siento, me quede dormido-

-No importa- argumento para que el de cabellos dorados no se sintiese mal

-Tu mamá está pintando figuras en el techo- acuso el otro, le encantaba ocasionar peleas entre esos dos

-¿Figuras?-Kasamatsu metió su mescla ya en moldes al horno y lo cerro con fuerza, caminando hacia la sala, Kise le siguió saltando feliz- ¡Tsubaki Kasamatsu te dije que el cielo!-

-Pero Yukio, el cielo es muy casual-

-¿no te basto con hacer de la cocina un lugar de mareo total?-

-¡Cariño sabes que entre más original mejor!-

-La sala es color crema no puedes pintar de feúcha el techo-

-¿Quién lo dice?-

-¡YO!-

-Pero no me gusta el cielo-

-Pues no pintes el techo, nadie lo hace-Kise solo veía la discusión de lo más tranquilo

-Pues no lo pintare ¿feliz?- dijo la mujer algo molesta esperando que el otro le siguiera la corriente y la dejara pintar

-Sí, muchas gracias- pero con Yukio Kasamatsu esos juegos no funcionaban, nunca.

-Rayos- se quejó ella, Kise sonrió y siguió a su Sempai a su habitación- Pintare el baño entonces-anuncio feliz- Ven Dorian-

En la habitación, el alto cerro tras él y atrapo a su Sempai de la cintura, robándole un beso el cual el más bajo acepto y siguió junto a su actual amante, entre tanta pasión terminaron tirados en la cama en un casi casi.

-Ya, basta- fue Kasamatsu quien se levantó deteniendo a Kise-¿se te olvida que mi mamá esta abajo?-

-Vale- el rubio hizo un puchero divertido - ¿Quiere ir a algún lado?-

-esperaremos mis panqueques y después nos vamos- los ojos ámbares giraron en protesta- es tu culpa por tardar-

-bien, y ¿mientras que haremos?-

-Ayudemos a mamá a pintar la casa-

-¿ustedes cambian de colores cada cuánto?- dijo bromeando

-Pues se supone que por año a menos que nos guste como queda algo, pero mamá vio un diseño a colores amarillos de baño y le gusto, así que-

-okey, mucha información, ¿Cuánto gastan en pintura?-

-No tengo idea, ella llega con las cubetas y dice "pintemos" y pues pintamos- ambos bajaron a con la señora Kasamatsu que estaba cubriendo los muebles del baño de abajo con periódico- Oye, te ayudaremos-

-El baño solo puede ser pintado por una persona- dijo la mujer saliendo- pero podemos pintar el pasillo de arriba- dijo contenta subiendo

"_-¿Qué tal si vamos a tu casa?- pregunto el rubio al de ojos azules_

_-No-_

_-Nunca quieres que vaya a tu casa ¿Por qué?-_

_-¿Por qué quieres ir?-_

_-¿Por qué? tengo casi 5 meses contigo, quiero conocer a tus papas, y tu casa, tú has ido a la mía muchas veces-_

_-porque tú me invitas es distinto-_

_-invítame, anda- insistió_

_-No quiero, y si vas a estar con eso, mejor piérdete un rato- Aomine se fue casi corriendo_

_-Que genio-"_

Los tres se pusieron a hablar sobre como pintarían el pasillo, Kasamatsu sugirió que de un color firme y poner varias lámparas, Kise dijo que le gustaba como se veía la cocina y que un estilo así sería genial, aunque los dueños de la casa protestaron diciendo que ellos nunca repetían un estilo en sus paredes a menos que fuera liso, al final la idea de la única mujer presente se quedó y pintarían arboles de distintas épocas del año por puerta, en la pared a los lados de la de Yukio seria invierno, en el baño verano, en el de la mujer primavera y hacia las escaleras otoño.

**Este capítulo está dedicado a mi hermana, porque por ese algo que no me dejo subir anda medio aguitada.**


	5. ¡Been Alone?

**Este capitulo esta mas entrado en el #5 de Too. Y ya aparecerán mas personajes.**

**KnB no me pertenece**

**Enjoy**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777**

**Capitulo 5**

**Been Alone**

**45555555555555555555555555555555555555555555554**

Kise y Kasamatsu ya habían formalizado su relación hace una semana, Imayoshi se había molestado de tal manera que casi asesinaba a Kise mentalmente, Aun no era sabido por los medios que el modelo tenía una pareja, y menos que era un chico también.

-¿No te molesta?Ya sabes, tu salias con él antes- La daga en el estomago del pelirrojo fue lanzada por el aire al decir esas palabras

-No, no me molesta, estoy feliz por Kise-kun, estoy seguro que Kasamatsu-san no le lastimara, es más preocupante viceversa- fueron las palabras de la sombra las que tranquilizaron los celos del tigre- además, ¿Por qué me debería molestar? Ahora estoy contigo Kagami-kun-

-Comprendo- Kagami le abrazo posesivamente

-Me preocupa mas la reacción de Aomine-kun-

"

_-El se la pasara encima de ti, no te dejara respirar, te preguntara cada cosa que quiera saber, sin temer que no la quieras contar, insistirá, no te dejara vivir en paz-_

_-Aomine-kun, pareces algo alterado más por el hecho de que alguien este saliendo con el, a preocupado por mí- comente al verlo así de molesto, no dijo nada, pero note como mordía sus labios_

_-Fui yo quien termino con Kise, no el conmigo, así que no me molestes con mas de tus tonterías tetsu-aun con lo que dijo…_

_Siempre que Kise estaba cerca de mí, note como observaba todo, incluso me sentía mal en veces, pero no miraba molesto, o triste, nos miraba con envidia, pero solo tenía esa mirada cuando Kise me abrazaba o me regalaba un beso, cuando Kise decía cosas cursis incluso se burlaba, o se reía, cuando me regalaba cosas no se inmutaba, en nuestros aniversarios mensuales incluso nos felicitaba sin hipocresía, Aomine-kun tenía tanto que ocultar, y aun lo tiene"_

-Kuroko? Te me vas- el peli celeste noto que su novio le miraba

-solo pensaba- concluyo comenzando a caminar de nuevo, y su luz le siguió

En el Gym de Too

El balón rebotaba rápido y violento, cada tiro entraba rudamente, los chillidos irritados en el pulido suelo de madera, provocados por esos negros y gastados tenis, y la respiración de una persona

Aomine tenía ya 2 horas lanzando aquel balón con todas sus fuerzas, corriendo de un lado a otro con su asombrosa velocidad, se detuvo de golpe y se dejó caer en el suelo, hacer eso solo no era divertido, aunque bueno, para él quien sea menos Kagami y la razón de su actual irritación podrían distraerle un rato.

No estaba molesto por que Kise supliera a Kuroko, ni porque eso significaba que le remplazara 2 veces ya, lo que molestaba a Aomine era las personas que el rubio elegia…

Estatura baja, ojos especiales, voces especiales, color de piel especial, familias especiales, jugadores especiales…pero al final derivados de él. En primera el color primario ahí era él, por que con blanco y algo de verde se hacia el Oceano, y con simple blanco el celeste.

-Tal vez me busca en otros- susurro- tal vez no y solo lo imagino- volvió a tirar, y como siempre, volvió a encestar, dejo el balón revotar y se fue a las duchas – estúpido Kise-

"_-Aominecchi, te puedo llamar Daiki?-_

_-Bueno, no me molesta- fue lo que le dije, y aun así no dijo mi nombre después, ni los días que llegaron, tampoco me molesto_

_-Aomineechi ¿Puedo conocer a tus papas?- le mire irritado y negué, solo Satsuki tenia la desdicha de conocerlos, y no le permito volverlos a ver , no dejaría que Kise les conociera_

_-No- le dije despreocupado, lo cual es difícil con el tema que tocamos, lloriqueo un rato pero después lo dejo_

_-Aominecchi ¿estas molesto?- yo no estaba molesto, solo que me irritaba aveces, eso era todo._

_-El único que puede vencerme soy yo mismo- Cambie, lo se, pero él nunca se preocupo en acercarse y preguntarme que me sucedia, no importaba, no es como si lo esperase, ni Satsuki lo hizo, nadie lo hace_

_Terminamos días después, y solo una semana llega y dice_

_-Saldré con Kurokocchi ¿te molesta?- no, solo me deprime que me remplazara tan rápido_

_-¿y a mi porque me importaría? Puedes revolcarte con quien te de la gana- dije eso, pero, solo para que dibujara una imagen de niño malo de mi_

_Cuando una persona entra en tu vida y quiere conocer un pasado que no quieres contar, debe salir de tu vida, o de algún modo lo va a averiguar."_

El agua corria por el moreno rostro del chico, mientras recordaba esas cosas, sonrio un poco y cuando salió miro la pantalla de su teléfono, tenia un mensaje, no hace mas de un rato, había mandado uno para molestar a su capitán, debía ser él

"_**si te afecto tanto, deberías hablar con alguien, en lugar de molestar a nuestro capitán idiota**_

_**Wakamatsu"**_

Y ese ¿que sabía? Como siempre, solo se quería meter con él, y eso es algo que Aomine Daiki no permite, Wakamatsu Kyosuke pagara por sus pecados…en cuanto el termine de comer, porque tenía una hambre.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555 555555555555555555555

**Eso es todo por hoy, esta medio corto, pero bueno, no puedo ontinuar sin preguntar Es que, no se con quien juntar a Aomine, unos dicen que con Sakurai, pero no se, queria Ukear a Aomine, y Sakurai nunca podría. Pero ustedes mandan**

**¿Lo pongo con Sakurai? ¿Con Wakamatsu? O alguien mas?**


End file.
